1. Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to an order apparatus for print, and particularly to an order apparatus for print which is used in a so-called DPE shop and allows to accept printing order at the counter.
2. Description of the Related Art
A negative film which has been already developed is generally cut into six pieces, one piece which includes six frames, and is returned to a client in a transparent nega-sheath. When ordering printing from a shop, it is necessary to confirm the negative film to be printed and to directly write the number of prints in an entry box printed on the nega-sheath which corresponds to the negative film.
It has been proposed to return a developed negative film in a film cartridge. But, the negative film can not be confirmed with naked eyes, so it is also proposed that an index print on which a certain serial frame number and an index which corresponds to a frame number are preliminary printed when additionally returned with the film cartridge.
As taught in Japanese Patent Application No. 3-71413, such index print and a mark sheet wherein a blank for client's name and a printing order box which corresponds to the frame number are printed are prepared for ordering printing, so that the client marks by himself to designate the frame number in the printing order box in conformity with the index print.
In accordance with Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 5-45854, the mark sheet is omitted but an index print is preliminary prepared, the index print printed thereon with bar codes showing its frame number and order boxes near the index picture, so that a client checks the box corresponding to the index picture to be printed by seeing the index print and thereafter in a DPE shop, the bar code of checked index picture is read by means of a bar-code reader to accept print order.
However, in accordance with the above-mentioned mark sheet, the information on the mark sheet can be read out optically without any fault as input data, but the client may possibly make a mistake in the marking place when ordering. When using the index print for ordering, the index print on which all frames are preliminary printed should be prepared, which is costly for ordering. The confirmation procedure of whether the film corresponds to the index print is troublesome. Even if by codes, it is not reliable without confirmation with the naked eyes. If the index print is lost, the necessary printing can not be ordered any more.